


Misty Memories

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: A series of (really) short stories/AUs involving Infinite.





	1. Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this, but I've always wanted to make something like this. Didn't have a title for the longest time.  
> I want to improve my writing and maybe get some more motivation, but it's hard.  
> Hope you enjoy~

Sunggyu is coughing and hacking away when Woohyun wakes up, and it worries him. Normally, Woohyun is the one who wakes up early in the morning, but judging by the dark circles under Sunggyu’s eyes and his pale skin, he can assume Sunggyu has been up for a while now. 

Sunggyu needs to be taken care of today, so Woohyun just puts on his slippers and goes into the kitchen to brew up some lemon and ginger tea. While it’s still getting warm, Woohyun goes back into their room and sinks down onto the bed next to Sunggyu. He’s lying down, eyes closed. His coughing has stopped for now.

“Do you want chicken soup today?” Woohyun asks. Sunggyu doesn’t open his eyes, just nods softly. Woohyun gently parts Sunggyu’s hair and sighs. After a few minutes, Woohyun gets up to check on the tea. It’s ready, so he pours it into a teacup and adds a little honey in it. He waits a while for it to cool down. Then the teacup gets put on a tray and Woohyun brings it over to Sunggyu. 

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better,” Woohyun says. Sunggyu blinks open his eyes, and when he sees the tea, he sits up. 

Sunggyu wraps his hands around the cup for warmth. “Careful, it’s still hot,” Woohyun says, putting down the tray. Sunggyu takes a few sips of it anyway, just to get a taste, and hums. 

“This is so good,” he says. His voice comes out as scratchy. Woohyun places his hand on Sunggyu’s forehead.

“Thank goodness you don’t have a fever,” Woohyun says. Sunggyu places his cup down on the tray and wraps his arms around Woohyun. Nuzzling his head onto Woohyun’s shoulder, Sunggyu murmurs something. 

“What?”

“You’re warm,” Sunggyu repeats, giving an extra squeeze for emphasis. Woohyun chuckles, and his laugh starts from his shoulders and travels to his tummy. 

Sunggyu snuggles in a bit closer at that.


	2. The Creature in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a monster in Sungjong's closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this idea would be cute. I don't know if I will add on to this little AU in the future, but for now, I hope you enjoy!

There is a boy in Sungjong’s closet. 

It’s dark in the closet, so he can’t really see what the other boy looks like, but he has glow in the dark eyes. Sungjong thinks it’s pretty cool. 

He told his dad about the boy one night and his dad looked inside his closet to see for himself. His dad even came face to face with the boy, but then he shrugged and said “I don’t see anything, Jjongie.”

Later at night, when Sungjong was just about to fall asleep, the boy muttered matter-of-factly, “I’m not a boy, I’m a monster.”

After that, Sungjong heard voices coming from beneath his bed. He told his mom about it, and she cooed, “Do I need to scare away the monsters for you, Sungjongie?” Sungjong scowled and crossed his arms. “I can do it myself,” he huffed.

The monsters under his bed weren’t scary, no. They were irritating. At night, one of them would say something like “I’m going to bite you!” and the others would just join in, making snarky remarks and giggling softly. He would normally ignore them, then close his eyes and try to fall asleep.

One night, the monsters start talking to the one in the closet. 

“You’re not a _real_ monster,” they snarl. 

“You’re just a loser who can’t scare kids. That’s why you’re still in the closet.”

“They probably don’t even believe in you!”

“Yeah, closet monsters don’t exist!”

The one in the closet doesn’t say anything. 

At this point, Sungjong has had enough and seriously wants to take the monsters under the bed and sock them all in the mouth. 

He jumps off the bed and walks over to the closet. Reaching for the handle, he opens the door and looks straight into the other boy’s glowing eyes and says, “I believe in you.”

The monster stares back at him. Then a smile stretches across his face, showing his sharp teeth. 

Sungjong snaps his head towards the soft whispering of the monsters under his bed. They immediately silence themselves. 

“You three. You are all annoying. Monsters aren’t supposed to be annoying.”

“So?” one of the monsters scoffs. Another snarls, baring their jagged teeth, and the last one hisses at Sungjong. 

“So leave,” Sungjong says, placing his hands on his hips. “You don't exist. Goodbye.”

Not another word was heard again from the creatures from under his bed. 

The closet monster, however…

Sungjong decided to introduce himself. “I’m Sungjong. What’s your name?”

The other looks up at Sungjong with his yellow-tinted eyes and croaks, “Howon.”

“I like you, Howon. Let’s be friends.”


	3. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Later that night, Sungyeol realizes it’s not because he’s jealous that Myungsoo’s getting letters and he isn’t - it’s because he’s head over heels for his best friend and he can’t stand someone else making him happier than he can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I wrote this one based off of [ this. ](http://midniallsnack.tumblr.com/post/114778598841/sstylinshaw-au-where-harry-has-a-secret-admirer)

“Look what I got,” Myungsoo sings, waving a letter too close to Sungyeol’s face. 

Sungyeol grunts, moving his head away. He’s so close to winning this game that he can’t afford any distractions right now. “I’ll take a look at it later, Soo. Let me just kill this guy...”

“It’s from my secret admirer.” Sungyeol almost drops his controller. His eyes are still on the screen, and his character gets a few blows from his opponent, but he continues playing as if nothing happened. _Secret admirer? Since when did Myungsoo have a secret admirer? The whole world is in love with this dork, and they make sure to tell him upfront about it_ , Sungyeol thinks.

“Oh,” he says. He tries not to let the disappointment seep into his words. 

“They say they’ve never seen such beautiful eyes before,” Myungsoo says, and Sungyeol knows the other is being all giddy about it, even if his eyes are still glued to the TV. He bites his lip. 

“Ooh, and they mention how soft my lips are,” the other continues, giggling a little. Sungyeol can’t focus on the game anymore, so he pauses it and snatches the letter out of Myungsoo’s hands. 

“Let me read it for myself,” Sungyeol mutters, scanning the page quickly. “To my charming prince, blah blah, I’ve never seen such beautiful eyes before, yeah ok. Face carved by the gods, mhm sure. Blossoming beauty? Who says this kind of stuff?” Sungyeol turns around and looks at Myungsoo. “For all you know, this could just be someone trolling you or something. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Myungsoo snatches the letter back, holding it close to his chest. “Who knows, maybe someone likes pampering me with these letters.” He huffs and takes another look at the paper. Then he brings it up to his nose and takes a sniff. “It even smells nice…”

Sungyeol doesn’t know why he feels uncomfortable with it. Why is he like this when he should be happy for Myungsoo instead? Is he jealous of Myungsoo getting cute, romantic letters from someone, and he’s not?

“Anyways, I’m going to put this letter in a box for safekeeping. Maybe the person will send me more.” Then he leaves Sungyeol in the room by himself and happily heads out the door.

******

A couple days later, when they’re both in Myungsoo’s room studying, he gets another letter, and he shows Sungyeol again. 

“They told me my handwriting is nice,” Myungsoo says. 

“Your handwriting sucks though,” Sungyeol snorts. It’s a lie, but he doesn’t want Myungsoo to know he’s better than him in… pretty much everything. 

“This time they gave me a new lens for my camera,” the younger of the two mentioned. Myungsoo held out his hand to show it to Sungyeol. It was brand new, and exactly what Myungsoo had been wanting for weeks. Sungyeol felt his heart sink in his chest a little. He wanted to get it for Myungsoo and surprise him with it. Seeing Myungsoo’s eyes light up and have him get all soft is Sungyeol’s favorite hobby. He loves making him happy. 

Sungyeol pushes that thought away and says, “How did they even know which lens to get you?” 

Myungsoo shrugs. “I’ve been telling everyone I want them,” he says. 

“Oh.” Sungyeol turns back to his textbook. He ends up forgetting everything he reads by the time he makes it back to his place. 

Later that night, Sungyeol realizes it’s not because he’s jealous that Myungsoo’s getting letters and he isn’t - it’s because he’s head over heels for his best friend and he can’t stand someone else making him happier than he can.

******

The third time he gets a letter, Sungyeol doesn’t want to hear it. But he still listens to Myungsoo gush over his dumb admirer because he knows if he makes fun of them, Myungsoo will get mad and he’ll never talk to him again. 

So he starts flirting with him. Sungyeol takes Myungsoo to his favorite cafés and treats him to places where he can get some nice snapshots for his photography class. When they study together, Sungyeol somehow always ends up laying on Myungsoo’s lap. He compliments Myungsoo with every ounce of his heart, and it gets to the point where Sungyeol doesn’t want to spend a day without him. But the younger one is absolutely oblivious to everything Sungyeol does for him. Myungsoo just talks about the stupid fancy letters that he keeps getting. 

After a few weeks, there are ten letters in total, and Sungyeol has had enough at this point. He just wants Myungsoo to stop crushing on this admirer person.

So Sungyeol writes a letter, pretending to be the admirer. He adds in some dumb things he thinks are funny and he also writes something that he knows will make Myungsoo’s mouth gape open. Sungyeol can’t wait to see the look on his face when he gets it. 

******

When Myungsoo does get the letter, he practically leaps onto Sungyeol. 

“Sungyeol! Look, I got another one!” Myungsoo says, his eyes sparkling. His smile is the biggest Sungyeol’s ever seen, and he looks so beautiful. 

“Well, read it,” Sungyeol laughs. Myungsoo looks like he’s waiting for an invitation. 

He looks over it, eyes wide as he scans over the letter… until he says, “Oh.”

Sungyeol tenses up a bit. This isn’t how he’s supposed to react. 

“Did you write this?” Crap. How could he tell?

It feels like Myungsoo can read his mind because he says, “Your handwriting… you gave me your notes for class one day and I forgot to give them back to you. It’s similar.”

Sungyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

“Did you write this?” Myungsoo repeats. His eyebrows are knotted together, confused. He looks at Sungyeol, his gaze unwavering. Sungyeol doesn’t look in his eyes when he responds.

“Y-yeah, I just...” Sungyeol wanted him to stop gushing over the letters. That’s all. Sungyeol couldn’t bear to hear that someone else was so much more in love with his best friend than himself. But Myungsoo must’ve gotten the wrong message.

“You should’ve typed this up if you were going to prank someone,” Myungsoo says, hurt lacing his voice. He throws the letter aside and leaves Sungyeol standing, wondering what just happened.

******

Myungsoo doesn’t talk to him for days. Sungyeol gets stuck eating by himself and walking to class on his own, passing by the same places the two of them used to go. He struggles to pay attention to anything because Myungsoo is everything that’s constantly on his mind. His absence is so noticeable that Sungyeol thinks he’s going to go crazy. Myungsoo also stops getting the letters, because he doesn’t seem to be in a really good mood anymore whenever Sungyeol sees him around. The air between them is tense and Sungyeol doesn’t like it; it’s slowly killing him. 

So when he sees Myungsoo passing by his favorite café, he takes a deep breath and walks up to him. He knows there’s a chance that he might ruin everything between them, but he might as well go for it, since Myungsoo’s already not talking to him. 

“Look. I might not be writing the letters to you, but I really like you. Not just as a friend. Actually, I love you.” There. Sungyeol confessed to him. Go big or go home. He prepares to go home, but then Myungsoo smiles really big and says, “It’s about time! I was running out of things to say!.”

Sungyeol pauses. “Wait, what?” What was he talking about?

“I wrote the letters to myself so you’d see me as more than just a friend,” Myungsoo says, and slowly, everything clicks in Sungyeol’s head.

He opens his mouth to retaliate, but before he can say anything, Myungsoo plants a kiss on his cheek, and Sungyeol’s heart melts.


	4. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over on Person B's back, thinking they're asleep. When Person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, Person B moves closer and wraps their arms around Person A, whispering softly "I love you, too". Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for Person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt given to me by my friend Sami (aka my biggest supporter T_T)  
> it's not really edited, i literally just wrote it in one day and in one sitting and actually managed to finish it. which is a blessing in a writer's world but regardless of that, i hope u enjoy <3

Sunggyu never imagined he would be laying next to the person who made his life absolutely awful while simultaneously making it exciting.

Woohyun was pretty much the most annoying person he’d ever met in his entire life. But he was kind of cute, like annoyingly cute, and he hated himself for it but Woohyun was adorable when he really shouldn’t have been. It was a dilemma Sunggyu had been stuck in ever since he met him. 

Sunggyu wasn’t really social, but once Woohyun got hired at the local café, his life bloomed with events that he had never once imagined he would attend.

And of course, Woohyun asked to date him - which Sunggyu firmly stated ‘no’ to, but the adorable dork wouldn’t stop bothering him and getting all close and touchy feely and… ok. Sunggyu finally gave in because honestly, who could resist that puppy dog pout? Not Sunggyu, that’s who. 

So when they’re lying in bed and Sunggyu’s only source of light is the nightlight Woohyun keeps beside him (he’s such a baby, Sunggyu thinks, but as an afterthought, it’s so endearing that this habit has never changed), Sunggyu just wants to stay beside him forever. 

Not that he’ll ever tell him though - Woohyun will make a huge deal out of it and never let him forget it. On the day of their second anniversary (of the day they first met - Woohyun’s a sap like that and made sure Sunggyu put a reminder in his phone after he forgot the first anniversary), Woohyun had been working a long shift and Sunggyu decided to surprise him that day with a balloon and flowers. Woohyun cried that day and always brings it up when people ask him about the type of boyfriend Sunggyu is. 

Woohyun is already asleep next to him now, and Sunggyu can just barely hear him taking low breaths. His back is turned so he can’t see if he’s actually asleep, so he just decides to turn the same way. 

Sunggyu isn’t really the type to express his feelings - in fact, he sucks at it. Which is why that day was one out of… so many. Sunggyu can’t remember the days they’ve been together, or the months, and he’s honestly losing track of how many years they’ve been together. Woohyun has told him that he loves doing things couples do and being super cute together and making romantic gestures, but Sunggyu isn’t the type of person to do those kinds of things. It’s just not in his system, and he’s also a pretty stubborn person to get through to, which is why Woohyun is just so… much? Woohyun is so much and more.

Sunggyu doesn’t realize he’s tracing little figure eights and circles on Woohyun’s sleeping back until Woohyun shifts the tiniest bit. 

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu whispers, just to see if he’s awake. No response. Guess he’s asleep then, Sunggyu thinks.

He’s staring at Woohyun’s back until he starts tracing his finger across again. This time he writes the words “I LOVE YOU” a few times over and over again, hoping his message somehow gets into Woohyun’s unconscious and appears in his dreams. Maybe Sunggyu will say it to him someday, but for now, his eyes are getting tired and he needs to rest. 

Sunggyu turns back around and closes his eyes, getting ready to sleep, until a pair of warm arms wrap snugly against Sunggyu’s waist. His eyes slowly open to see Woohyun snuggle his cheek onto Sunggyu’s shoulder and whisper “I love you, too.” Woohyun raises his head to place a small kiss on Sunggyu’s cheek and goes back to sleep, resting his cheek on Sunggyu’s shoulder again. Sunggyu can’t really stop the grin from forming on his face, and they both sleep soundly through the night.


End file.
